


At My Best, At My Worst

by milkfruit



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Found Family, Gen, he gets better tho :), in which basil is a varia member!!, might have some bel/basil undertones if u squint, tw for descriptions of a depressive episode ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfruit/pseuds/milkfruit
Summary: Basil, a Varia member, goes through a little bout of depression.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	At My Best, At My Worst

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo  
> i decided to write a lil thing abt varia!basil, since thats whats been on my mind lately!
> 
> hope yall like!!

The Varia may have been crazy and dysfunctional, but they had Basil to balance them out and give them that little level of ‘sane’ they needed in their everyday lives.

Basil always offered to relieve Squalo of the paperwork, or to give Lussuria a massage after a hard day, or homecook dinners when the one on dinner duty wasn’t feeling it. (Usually Luss took on that role, but even she needed breaks sometimes! And Basil wasn’t a half bad cook, either.) Basil would drag Bel to a bathtub and scrub him down after he got blood caked to his skin after a particularly gorey kill. Bel reacted to a bath like a feral cat at first, but over time he learned to expect it when he came back drenched in blood.

However, Basil rarely reaped what he sowed. In other words, he didn’t usually get compensated for his many painstakingly nice gestures toward the other Varia members. Sure, he should  _ know  _ not to  _ expect  _ a thank you or for favors to be returned among the most fucked up assassination squad there was. But… Well, even Basil had bad days.

He was in a slump. A depressive episode that grabbed him by the throat and didn’t let go for  _ days.  _ He forgot to eat. Forgot to bathe. Forgot to sleep. He was really doing a number on himself, both physically and emotionally. Most members who interacted with him only good a one word reply or a sigh as a response. This bugged Xanxus, who demanded Squalo do something about it.

Squalo didn’t know what to do.

He started by leaving snacks and other food outside Basil’s door. But that plan failed (Bel had happened upon the goodie basket and ate all the treats meant for Basil), Squalo decided he needed to be more forward. So he knocked on Basil’s door before entering, only to find Basil in the dark with the curtains closed and the TV on some random channel. He looked tired and malnourished and his appearance was borderline ragged. Basil looks up at Squalo, and Squalo delivers sleeping medicine to Basil, by pointedly slamming the box down on Basil’s nightstand and saying, “VOI! Take these!”

“Huh…?” Basil inspects the box, and looks confusedly at Squalo when he sees the name of the sleeping aid. “What—“

“Just  _ take them!  _ Get some fucking sleep! We can’t have you moping around and being a burden!”

Then he left. And that started a chain of events around the mansion to help Basil get better. 

Lussuria brought him basic hygiene products (toothpaste, shampoo, and other various toiletries), Levi brought him snacks and other foods, and Bel cuddled up with him and played on his phone, showing him funny memes and videos. He let Basil be the big spoon even though Bel was the taller one.

After a few days of it, he finally got back into the swing things and didn’t need the Varia members to help him cope (...though he did find himself wanting more Bel cuddles afterwards). He thanked them all appropriately, with words instead of actions, and let them know of his gratitude for each and every one of them.

Basil knew that he was in good, capable hands after all.


End file.
